


Bringing The New Year In With a Bang

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxious Castiel, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Dildos, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Rimming, Top Castiel, Vegan Castiel, minor argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Dean and Castiel were more alike than people realised when they were in high school. Despite Castiel being a nerd and Dean being a jock, there were as many similarities as there were differences. That was part of what attracted Dean to Castiel, the way they knew so much about each other, yet so little.  

Castiel was a vegan, who’d been disowned by his family after coming out as gay. Dean was not a vegan, more the opposite, but he was also disowned by his father after coming out as bisexual. He had no mother to turn to, as she had died when he was 4, while Sammy was placed for adoption because John thought it would be better for Sam.

Castiel had many pets, ranging from lizards to bunnies, but Dean’s favourite is the variety of exotic fish Castiel keeps.  Castiel was fully understanding when Dean explained he wouldn’t be able to have a pet dog due to allergies. Instead, they got a parrot and Castiel gave Dean a blowjob.

Oh yeah, _their sex life._ Dean often feels like a teenage boy when he gets fucked by Cas. He comes so quickly, he feels like it’s his first time.

That’s the part of their relationship that Dean likes. They argue often, rarely anything major, more commonly about what they’re going to eat for dinner, or what to watch at the movies. The rarity of the large arguments is what scares Dean, he never knows when they could happen. New Year’s Eve is when he least expected this one.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We are _not_ going out tonight Dean, you know how dangerous it is” Castiel hissed from the kitchen. Dean had been working on a car all day, and all he wanted was to go to a bar, get hammered and kiss Castiel at every minute except 00:00. Instead it looked like he’d be having a night alone.   
“It’s only dangerous if you’re a teenage girl” Dean said.   
“It’s dangerous for anyone Dean” Castiel said. He was cooking Dean a meal, knowing how stressed he was because of work.  
“I might just go out alone” Dean muttered to himself.  
“I heard that Dean, and if you go out tonight, don’t bother coming back tomorrow” Castiel said.   
“What is up with you?” Dean asked from the doorway. Castiel looked down to the steak he was currently seasoning, taking a deep breath.  
“You know what, I don’t wanna talk about this right now” Castiel said and left the room. Dean sighed, following.  
“Babe…what’s wrong? Talk to me, please” Dean begged following.  
“Dean… you know I wanted to spend the night with you, like we used to” Castiel sighed. Dean looked down.  
“When I say I want to go get a drink, I mean me and you, we both go across to the bar, get a drink or two and come back here to watch a movie. Of course I want to spend new year’s with you, why wouldn’t I?” Dean said, sitting beside Castiel on the bed. Castiel shrugged and looked down. Dean curled close to Castiel and kissed him.   
“How about, I go across the street, grab some beers and food, then we can spend the night together?” Dean whispered, smiling slightly when Castiel curled close and rested his head on Dean’s chest. Dean kissed the top of his head gently.   
“Sound like a plan?” Dean asked, rubbing his hand through Castiel’s hair. Castiel nodded and smiled slightly. Dean smiled.  


 

A while later, they both left the bedroom and Dean grabbed his jacket and boots.   
“You want anything from the store?” Dean asked, grabbing his wallet.  
“Something to snack on, preferably that isn’t your dick” Castiel said. Dean smiled and nodded, before leaving the apartment and walking out of the building, across the street to the store. He picked up two large crates of cans of beer, as well as Castiel’s favourite snacks. He paid and walked back across to their apartment. He walked into the kitchen and placed the two crates of beer out on the balcony to keep them cool, placing the snacks on the kitchen counter. He helped Castiel finishing their dinner before they ate together on the balcony, watching the fireworks which were already going strong at 8.30pm.

At 9.15, they walked back inside, left the dishes on the counter to wash in the morning and moved to lay on the sofa. Dean knelt over Castiel and kissed him deeply. The kiss was deep, hot, wet. Just like their first one. Sure enough, Dean felt Castiel unbuckle his belt and pushed his jeans down. Dean groaned and stood up, removing his pants and tshirt, before removing Castiel’s pants and shirt. Now naked, Dean knelt so his ass was perfectly in line with Castiel’s face, in the perfect position for them both to give each other a blowjob. Dean groaned when he felt Castiel take him into his mouth, his wet heat almost instantly overwhelming Dean’s senses. Dean managed to lean down and take Castiel into his mouth, groaning when Castiel rolled his hips and his cockhead hit the back of Dean’s throat over and over.

Dean was the first to come, as usual. The combination of the tight warmth of Castiel’s mouth, and the whimper-like noises coming from Castiel tipped him over the edge. Castiel swallowed the come down, bucking into Dean’s throat once, twice more before Dean pulled off, and stroked Castiel to completion, streaks of come hitting Dean’s face and hair. When Castiel finally came down from his orgasmic haze, he groaned at the sight of Dean covered in his come. Castiel pulled Dean close and licked the come from Dean’s face.

When it was close to midnight, Castiel pulled Dean into his lap and kissed him deeply.   
“Wanna bring the new year in with a bang” Castiel muttered around bites to Dean’s neck and chest. Dean groaned and rolled his hips down, the plug he was wearing pressing into Castiel’s leg for a brief second, and he nodded. He shifted to lay back on the sofa, legs spread wide. Castiel groaned and  shifted, removing the toy and pushing 3 fingers in its place. Dean groaned and rocked down. He always loved the feel of Castiel’s fingers, so thick and long and perfect, the thought of them spreading Dean was enough to get him rock hard in less than 5 seconds. Castiel was merciless, hitting Dean’s prostate with every thrust. When Castiel pushed in, both were already so close to coming, Dean knew he’d only need a little action, probably only two thrusts in the right position. Somewhere in the background he could hear the countdown.   
“Ten!” The crowds screamed as Dean moaned and tugged his nipples. He was so close but he wanted to hold on, for Castiel.   
“SIX!” Could be heard from the tv and the crowds outside. Castiel was grinning down, hitting Dean’s prostate with every movement. Castiel leant down and stripped Dean’s cock in tandem with his thrusts and that’s all it took. Dean tipped over the edge with a moan.   
“FUCK” Dean gasped. Castiel thrust once, twice and filled Dean with come, head thrown back. Sure enough, fireworks could be heard outside of their apartment. Dean eventually rolled off the sofa and moved to make sure all of their pets were fed, with water and if any were scared of fireworks, were safe.

Castiel watched Dean pulling the cats inside and smiled softly. He watched as Dean walked over to his parrot, while very much naked, and gave it some more food. Dean’s favourite thing about the parrot was that he’d taught it to curse. At the click of a finger, it would curse someone out. But he’d secretly taught it something else.   
“Cas marry Dean” The bird squawked. Castiel turned to Dean, hand covering his mouth when he saw Dean on one knee, ring box in hand. Soon after the bird was trying to avert its eyes to the sight of its owner getting eaten out and fucked by a dildo on the table.

 


End file.
